Di Tepi Lembidang
by Domba Keju
Summary: Lembidang: Pinggiran yang tipis dan mendatar. Sedikit banyak, Jihoon merasa sedang berdiri di tepi lembidang. Titik jenuhnya tercapai di tengah perbincangan telepon dengan Soonyoung. Perlukah ia... melewati tepian? [SoonHoon/HoZi] [Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon] [A Seventeen Fanfiction]


Di Tepi Lembidang; with Finishing Touch 5 Maret 2020

29 Januari 2020; First uploaded on writer as under the same name, distributed through twitter.

Domba Keju

* * *

"Sumpah Ji kamu harus tau, nyebelin banget keluarga sepupuku itu-"

"Soonyoung." 10 menit masuk perbincangan telepon mereka, untuk pertama kalinya Jihoon menyela celotehan pacarnya. "Maaf, tapi... curhatnya, boleh lanjut besok aja?"

"Eeh ada apa Ji? Lagi sibuk kah? Sori—"

"Nggak, nggak sibuk kok," sergah Jihoon. "Selo. Gabut malah. Cuma, yah, gitu."

Kalimatnya tidak langsung dilanjutkan. Berdengung pelan, hati-hati memilih kata untuk diutarakan. Kalau sembarangan, nanti berantakan.

"Aku... Aku nggak yakin lagi dalam kondisi bisa dicurhatin." Soonyoung masih diam di ujung panggilan. Menunggunya menjelaskan lebih jauh, mungkin, atau ketiduran. Malam sudah tidak muda lagi, dan Soonyoung bilang tadi ia sedang rebahan. Yang mana pun Jihoon maklum, tidak keberatan. "Rasanya, apa ya. Ruyam. Serba nggak enak."

"Ada masalah kah?" Hati-hati dalam suara pacarnya seperti meremas ringan dadanya. Semakin tidak enak. "Jihoon mau cerita..?"

"Cerita apa?" Jihoon tersenyum, tapi suaranya pahit. "Jujur, aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku ngerasa gini. Ga ada masalah gede atau sesuatu yang nyebelin banget terjadi ke aku. Maksudku, aku di rumah terus? Orangtuaku kerja, kamu tau, dan aku sendirian sampai mereka pulang. Faktor buat bikin kesel yang kesel banget-banget-baaangeeet itu nggak ada.

"Kamu inget sendiri tadi, dari awal kamu teleponan juga aku masih bisa nanggepin kamu, hi-ih hi-ih kayak kuda—"

"Kamu nggak kayak kuda, Ji."

"—ya bagus deh. Maksudnya, aku biasa aja gitu. Tapi lama-lama rasanya nggak enak? Sesek? Kayak, aku nggak mau bikin kamu ngerasa, aku nggak mau dengerin kamu. Nggak, aku mau dengerin kamu, tapi, rasanya nggak bisa sekarang? Masuk akal nggak sih?"

"Mmnng gimana yak," Jihoon yakin, pacarnya pasti sedang garuk-garuk pipi. Ah, dia kangen pipi tembam Soonyoung. "Ji, orangtuamu tipe yang gitu nggak? Yang suka nyeritain apa-apa kejadian di tempat kerjanya, entah itu lucu kek, nyebelin kek, pokoknya adaaaa aja yang diceritain, gitu?"

"Ya iya?" Jihoon bertanya balik. "Orangtua mah biasa kayak gitu?"

"Iiya sih, tapi siapa tau kan." Mau tidak mau Jihoon tersenyum mendengar Soonyoung cengengesan. "Yaa kurasa di situ sih masalahnya Ji."

"Lah? Di orangtuaku?"

"Eeh bukan! Bukan orangtuamu masalahnya bukan-" kebiasaan Soonyoung kalau panik, volume suaranya menembus batas maksimal. Jihoon harus menjauhkan gawai pintarnya dari telinga. "Maksudku, di kegiatanmu sehari-hari."

Giliran Jihoon yang diam, menunggu penjelasan. Tidak, tidak ketiduran kok.

"Liburan ini kan kamu di rumah aja. Keluar juaarang banget, dan sendirian sampe sore- eh, iya kan? Orangtuamu baru balik sore kan?"

"Iya, mama jam 4. Ayah agak maleman, nggak pasti. Tapi sebelum jam 7."

"Nah, itu. Kamu jadi kayak, simpelnya, mesin yang dapat input mulu." Wow, seorang Soonyoung membuat perumpamaan dengan tema teknologi. Kok bisa? "Tiap hari, kamu nggak ngalamin hal yang kamu rasa penting. Kamu nggak pernah cerita banyak soal harimu ke aku selama libur di rumah. Padahal kalau di kampus, lancar jaya ngeghibahin dosen atau temen seangkatanmu."

"Ya gimana, emang pada minta dighibahin."

"Dengerin dulu hih, beloman selese." Jihoon malah tertawa ditegur. "Sampe mana tadi— ya pokoknya selama libur, kamu terus-terusan dapat input update tentang hari-hari orang lain. Dari orangtuamu, dari aku, semuanya ngasih input. Dan kamu nggak ngebales dengan output-"

"Lah memang nggak ada yang perlu diceritain, gimana?"

"Iya sayang, tau. Tapi kamu jadi nggak seimbang interaksinya. Itu bisa bikin capek lho, iya kan?"

Jihoon lagi-lagi berdengung, tidak langsung menjawab. Mengingat kesehariannya selama liburan, memang datar-datar saja. Bangun pagi, sarapan, beres-beres rumah setelah orangtuanya berangkat kerja, lalu gelimbang-gelimbung sampai orangtuanya pulang. Begitu terus sampai sekarang. Waktu awal liburan tidak sedatar itu sih, dia masih sering main keluar dengan teman SMAnya. Cuma di awal, belakangan teman-temannya sudah kembali masuk kuliah. Sialan memang kampus Jihoon, jadwal liburan semesternya jarang selaras dengan kampus lain.

Mungkin, Soonyoung benar. Jihoon capek dengan liburannya yang datar. Capek hanya mendengar, tapi juga tidak punya apa-apa untuk diceritakan. Jemu.

"Ji? Tidur kah?"

"Nggak kok, cuma mikir." Jihoon mengucek matanya. "Kayaknya kamu bener. Maaf ya."

"Hush, ngapain minta maaf? Yang kamu rasain tuh wajar. Dan bagus kamu minta aku buat nggak cerita sekarang. Coba kalo nggak? Ntar kamu malah ngempet gedeg selama aku cerita."

"Yaaa tetep aja..." Jihoon memindah ponselnya ke telinga kiri. "Btw, aneh juga dinasihatin kamu. Kok kamu jadi bijak gini?"

"Kesurupan Wonwoo."

Jihoon tergelak, gulingnya sampai tertendang jatuh. Buru-buru dia ambil lagi. "Iya ya, jatahnya bijak mah Wonwoo, bukan kita."

"Nah iya. Jatahku seksi, kalau jatahmu konstipasi emosi."

"Eh sialan." Lagi-lagi tertawa, tapi Jihoon tidak membantah omongan Soonyoung. "Terus, aku harus gimana?"

"Tidur aja, udah malem. Ngobrolnya dilanjut besok lagi." Suara Soonyoung melembut, guling dalam dekapan Jihoon dipeluk sampai mengerut. "Mudah-mudahan besok kamu lebih plong. Mungkin coba jalan-jalan sedikit? Tapi sekarang tidur aja dulu."

"Mmn okeeei..."

"Mau aku nyanyiin?"

Jihoon tahu Soonyoung bercanda, tapi, "mau. Sekali-kali gantian lah."

"Iya iyaaa ada request nggak nih?"

"Nggak, terserah kamu aja."

"Okee,"

[_Just close your eyes, the sun is coming down_]

[_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_]

"Soonyoung?"

"Mn?"

[_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_]

"Thank you."

"Dih. Biasa aja kali."

"Yee... makasih pokoknya. Good night."

"Iyaaa mimpi indah yaaa."

"Mmn. Kamu juga."

[_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_]

[_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_]

* * *

/Nervous sweating/ Saya udah lama ga upload ya... Ada yang masih cari asupan di ffn?


End file.
